


up at night

by namuz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Kink, Somnophilia, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namuz/pseuds/namuz
Summary: If you asked Atsumu whose fault this was, who made all of this started, he’d reflexively answer it was Shouyou-kun’s fault.in which a drunk atsumu walked in on a naked, sleeping shouyou
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 163





	up at night

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in an elevated, depraved state of drunkenness. it's not betaed, sorry for that. 
> 
> heed the tags, yo!!!
> 
> if you don't like, don't read. mandatory "i don't condone what i write, this is fiction" etcetera.

If you asked Atsumu whose fault this was, who made all of this started, he’d reflexively answer it was Shouyou-kun’s fault.

It all started one night when Atsumu just came back from the club, inebriated and just disastrously horny. He’d drunk a few shots and just a pint of high ball, and someone had ground on his crotch on the dancefloor the whole night only to leave him high and dry in the end. Granted, it was not like he was going to sleep with her anyway—it was wrong; too slender, too soft, her hair wasn’t orange enough—but he was expecting at least a nice suck or a good make-out session in the club bathroom. But no, she came with her girlfriend and she left him with a light kiss on the cheek, his cock painfully straining against his zipper. 

And it was in that condition that Atsumu stumbled into MSBY Black Jackals dorm. He had to go through the living room by feeling the wall because 1) Sakusa was an asshole who had to have all the lights in the house off even though he slept on the far-flung corner of the second floor bedroom, and 2) Ok, yeah, perhaps Atsumu had had one too many shots that night. 

So perhaps it was partially Atsumu’s fault for being so drunk out of his mind. No, it was the liquor’s fault. But if Atsumu was honest, it was  _ definitely  _ Shouyou’s fault. 

Because, see, he was sneaking through the dark living room when he saw a strip of light coming from the room at the far side of the stairs. It was Shouyou’s room. Atsumu, already halfway to the stairs, changed his track and ambled his way to the door. If he was lucky maybe Shouyou was awake and he could see his face before saying good night, but if he was luckier maybe he could see how Shouyou looked asleep.

When he surreptitiously pushed the door open, he was met with the most beautiful sight of his life. 

Shouyou was sleeping. Naked. The moonlight spilled from the bedroom window casting pretty silver light on the span of his skin, like a spotlight highlighting all the ridges of his muscles and sinews. There was not a single thread on his body. 

“Oh my god,” Atsumu said in awe, then he clapped his own mouth. He was too loud. But Shouyou didn’t stir. 

He crept closer onto the bed, silence in his steps. Wanted to see how Shouyou looked upclose. Sure, sometimes the team showered together after practice, but he’d never seen Shouyou naked like this. Open and exposed and no shower mist to obstruct the view. 

Atsumu gulped, drinking the sight in. Shouyou slept on his back, both of his arms lifted, put under the pillow. His legs were wide open, with his cock flaccid and resting on his hip. His cock. It was cut, and it was—thicker than Atsumu had guessed. It looked smooth and heavy, and Atsumu had to consciously swallow his spit. There were brownish curls at the base of his cock, and it tapered off onto his stomach, the V of his hips. There were—little specks of white on those curls. It was wet. 

Cum. It was cum. Shouyou had just masturbated and some of his cum got stuck on his pubic hair. 

Atsumu almost moaned out loud at this revelation. 

His breath was getting faster. He’d later learn that alcohol, insurmountable horniness, and your crush sleeping naked was not the best chemistry for sound decision making.

Before Atsumu realized it, he could already hear the crinkling of a belt and the opening of a zipper. It was from himself. He was taking his dick out before his logic could catch up with his hands. But really, inebriated logic was no help either. There was only Sakusa in the dorm beside them, he reasoned. Sakusa always goes to sleep before 10pm. He wouldn’t be caught. 

His dick was already hard as a rock when it hit the air. Sighing, Atsumu took the hard dick into his hand, gripping it tightly, and started jacking it off to the sight of sleeping, naked Shouyou. 

There were only the sounds of his heaving breaths and the wet slap of his cock in that room. He was standing close enough for his knee to hit the bed frame, he could see the hard lines and the muscles of Shouyou’s body. His brown, pert nipples. His full pecs. His long eyelashes. His pink lips— _ fuck  _ his pink lips, what Atsumu wouldn’t give to have that lips around his cockhead. Shouyou’s pretty dick. His brunette bush, circling the base of his dick and straying further down to the crack of his ass. Even this drunk, Atsumu didn’t dare to imagine how it’d feel to have his cock wrapped around the wall of Shouyou’s ass. He almost came just imagining it. Atsumu furiously tugged at his own cock faster.

“Fuck, Shouyou-kun,” he breathed. “So pretty naked like this. You’re so fucking sexy. You were just inviting me to fuck you, aren’t you, you little slut.” 

He didn’t know he was thinking this, but once his lips let this thought out in the open… it stoked his arousal violently. He groaned. His hand was just a blur with how fast he was stroking his cock. He felt the hot glow roiling low in his stomach, in his balls, tightening his sacks.

Atsumu thrust into his hand, his balls slapping his thighs with how rough he was fucking own hand. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Shouyou, I’m fucking coming. F’king coming. Take my cum you bitch. Gonna fill you up real good. Fuck.  _ Fuck.” _

The orgasm came to him like thunder, so fucking intense. His cock spurted cum onto Shouyou’s stomach, painting it with clear, white liquid in two, three pumps. Atsumu bit into his fist, holding down the scream that was about to rip out of his chest.

“Fuck,” he panted, as he came down from his orgasm. His cock was still drooling cum, weakly pumping in his hand. He immediately covered it with his foreskin, not wanting to leave any spot on Shouyou’s bedroom floor. The advantage of being uncircumcised.

Carefully, Atsumu put his dick back into his pants. His orgasm cleared his head up a little, and he could feel dread starting to fill the back of his head. He hastily took some tissues from the bedside table and wiped his cum from Shouyou, careful as to not wake him up. Shouyou didn’t wake up through all of his loud masturbating session. He truly slept like a log.

Atsumu fled the scene like a criminal would a crime scene. Maybe he  _ was  _ a criminal. But that night, Atsumu slept his deepest sleep with the knowledge that he’d just had the most fantastic orgasm in his life, and he regretted nothing. 

* * *

The next day, It was difficult to see Shouyou in the eyes at first. Whenever he looked up at Atsumu so innocently, asking for more practice or whatever the hell, Atsumu had to avert his gaze. He’d soiled Shouyou last night, tainting him with his dirty thoughts. Literally.

He didn’t regret getting off to his naked crush, fuck, who wouldn’t love to see your crush naked all vulnerable while sleeping like that. But the guilt hung heavy in his heart. 

When the evening rolled around, Atsumu walked down the stairs from his bedroom, fully intending to confess and let Shouyou decide on his punishment. It was 11pm, Sakusa was already asleep, and this was around the time Shouyou should be preparing to sleep. If Shouyou wanted to scream at him, it wouldn’t alert Sakusa. 

However, when he arrived at Shouyou’s bedroom door, it was slightly ajar. With only a strip of moonlight beaming from inside. It brought a sense of dejavu to Atsumu. Carefully, Atsumu pushed it open. 

“Shouyou?” he called. 

But there was no Shouyou to greet him, because Shouyou was already asleep. Naked.  _ Again. _

He slept in the same position, just like yesterday, like a meal on a silver platter. Any sensible thoughts in Atsumu’s head were pushed aside by the torrent of depraved imageries that slung off inside his mind.

He wanted to lick Shouyou’s body all over, to smell him. Wanted to rape his unconscious body hard and fast, making his body flail about like a rag doll. Wanted to breed him, coming deep inside his guts. 

Atsumu whimpered. There was no alcohol in his vein to blame today, but his dick tenting his shorts was an honest enough proof of how much more corrupt Atsumu was than he thought. He walked across the room, closing onto the bed, pushing down the rubber band of his shorts to dangle out his cock while he was at it. 

He was sober as shit, but his mind was clouded by how much he wanted this. The sight of his hard cock with sleeping Shouyou under it. It got harder because of how  _ wrong  _ this all was.

Atsumu started to stroke his cock at a leisure pace. From base to the head, circling the wet head with his thumb, wetting his shaft with his pre-cum. He was enjoying the view. 

After a few minutes, arousal started to stoke his boldness. Shouyou didn’t wake up yesterday even after he rambled all those filthy shit out loud. Would he wake up if Atsumu got even closer to him?

Atsumu bent himself down, closer to Shouyou’s nipple. He could see the edges of his areolas this close. They were brown and small, and the nubs of his nipples were erect, standing at his bulging pecs. Atsumu was cautious as to not exhale too heavily at the sight, his hand now just pawing at the head of his cock while his other hand played around with his balls.  _ Fuck  _ Shouyou is too sexy for his own good.

Slowly, he moved a little bit upwards, to Shouyou’s armpit. He leaned closer, burying the tip of his nose to the curls of hair there, and then he deeply inhaled _.  _ The smell of musk and clean sweat and  _ Shouyou  _ filled his head, and he almost groaned from how  _ good  _ it was. His hand started to speed up its strokes, making it harder and faster.

“Fuck, you dirty bitch,” he whispered. “So pretty, waiting for me to cover you with my cum, aren’tcha. What a filthy whore you are, Shouyou-kun. Mmmm. Only for me. My little slut.” 

The sound of his hand beating his meat off was loud, he didn’t know if he managed to pitch his voice low enough. But Shouyou didn’t even so much as stir, still sleeping peaceful as an angel, his breath slow and steady.

Out of curiosity, Atsumu gave his nipple an experimental lick. Shouyou gave no reaction. Atsumu tried to kiss Shouyou’s nipple, slightly sucking on it. Shouyou still didn’t react. 

The elation he felt almost like winning a volleyball match. 

Atsumu started to suck on Shouyou’s nipple in earnest while he jerked his dick up and down, feeling the pert nipple standing even higher and harder inside his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it, tasting Shouyou’s skin, and a moan escaped his lips from how delicious it was. 

Feeling bolder, Atsumu trailed his lips even lower, following Shouyou’s abs down to his groin. But Atsumu was too keyed up, he almost lost his balance and fell onto Shouyou. Thankfully, he managed to brace himself with his knee on the bed, jostling Shouyou in his sleep. Atsumu’s heart raced, hammering hard, afraid Shouyou would wake up because of it. But he didn’t. His sleeping face was almost angelic. 

Carefully, Atsumu lifted his other leg onto the bed. This way, he could bend his body further to—to bury his nose in Shouyou’s groin. Atsumu breathed in and his eyes rolled upwards with how lewd the smell was. It was even muskier and  _ male,  _ the essence of Shouyou heavy and clinging inside his nose. 

His cock was throbbing hard in his hand as he made out with Shouyou’s pubic bone, puffing big gulps of air with how hard he was breathing the smell in. He was leaking like a faucet, slicking up his strokes faster.

Blinded by pleasure, Atsumu shifted a bit, until his mouth could reach the head of Shouyou’s cock. It was laying thick and heavy on his stomach. 

“Ya want this, don’t you, Shouyou-kun,” Atsumu mumbled against Shouyou’s shaft. “Want me to rape ya ‘cos how much of a slut you are…  _ Ah,  _ ah, Want me to dirty ya with my cock and cum.” He pushed his cock against Shouyou’s hip, rubbing wet pre-cum there. Rolling his hips. “One day I’m gonna release all my seeds in you, baby, breeding you until your belly’s full with my cum. I promise, I promise...” he trailed off, too busy yanking on his hard cock. 

Atsumu took Shouyou’s cock inside his mouth, letting the velvety texture rest on his tongue. He sucked on it like he would a lollipop, feeling the hotness and the weight in his mouth, tasting Shouyou’s cock. He could feel his balls tensing up and before he could stave it off, he shot ropes of semen onto Shouyou’s hip. His cock jerked in his hand from how hard he was coming.

Going down from his high, Atsumu rolled Shouyou’s cockhead around in his mouth. Enjoying how easy it gave under the pressure of his tongue. It started to fill out and Atsumu released it from his lips. Next time.

After he cleaned up his releases, Atsumu tiptoed his way outside of the bedroom. 

Shouyou  _ really  _ slept like a log. He didn’t give any reaction besides some sighs and a subtle twitch in his thighs. Atsumu might have found the best masturbation material bank ever—a sleeping Shouyou. Ready for him to devour and lick and defile all he wants. 

**Author's Note:**

> might continue, or i might not... maybe if i drink myself stupid again and if anyones actually interested in more filth of this kind.


End file.
